


Haru is ded

by iatearepublican



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, FUCK, Graphic Violence, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Please read, Rei sticks a piece of celary up his ass, also garfield, im fucking done.., rins evil??? ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatearepublican/pseuds/iatearepublican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in for the ride of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebirthh

it was clod outsi de. Pain, envloped him.   
Rei tropped into hte room and Nagisa was stnading at pool.   
"Rei-chan!! haru-can is droanin!!" Nagis shooted.   
Rei scream, the Rei screamed that Rei usual li shcreamz. U know. Makoto cries and jump into pol, "Haru-bwbbabbwa" he says becuz he ujumped into the p ool which made Mako to make the bu ble water and. ]

Rei !!!! YE lls !!! HARU CHA N IS DROWNinG!! ""  
Nagis gasps when Makotato pulls Hairukas dead bod frum watr.   
"Haru is ded..." Ron says. .. Everyone turns around? Why was Rinn at Iwatoeboy? 

Makoto truns to lok at Rin... " why are yoou here? " he says.  
Rin smirk, his shrak teeth smirkingwith him.   
"I came to . .. kILL haRU!!! !KI LL !!!" everyone hdgas p

Rin lauhgs... stupid baka Makototoa,,, Haru has been rivaling him for 2 long.. . longer than.. RINS COCKkee. Not that Makot knew but.. .. rin had a reelly big d0ng. It was big.. . flopped sometimes. . . but enough about that. Rin wood get horn.   
]

Nagisa cires, along with every1 else.  
"Rin u bitch" nageese-a honked. Big Mak cried and croyed until all water from his bod b was gon e. Ray and Nag were lefTwith Rick... who cockled delitly...   
"u r dead too...haha . ..... . ... fags. "  
"hey um, rin thats not very nice i don't apprecate homophobia here ahah"  
"are u gay or some thing rei-chin? "   
{"no.!! IM nOT,,!! n!! "FTIME!!! TO DI E!?"

Nagiorsh po1nt finger in ange. "No!" he yellz.  
"ooh, ok" Ralph says.

Little. . did the boyz no that Ricardo.. . still wanted to lk eel . .. THEM.

 

what wILL HAPPEN!!?!???? WILL... AGNIOISA DIE? ? WILL REI COME TO PLAY WITH HIS FLAM ING HOM OSEXUALT?? ? ,,,, .. .. what will happene 2 haur & makotoes boddie.... ws/?   
will the finally h itt he floro?

who know...


	2. Rei isn't gay but he sure does  love vegetebales... 6.!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celery is a really sexy veggie ;)

Rei and Nagis a were walk hmoe after they got off hte tr ian,, and rei wa s get nervsou... 

Rie new he was th e gay... but nag dind't. Re i has al wayz loved the butternu t squa sh piss blongd, ever sin ce norg gave him his first bj... ahh good times.  
But na g was not gay, oh no.nono .. nO. Rei knew bcause of his intelellgine.ce.!! . !['

"Nag I thin k we r tat ur house" Rei smiles cheeeekili. Nagis frownz.   
"Ok " 

Little did .. the ( homosu ex lxiale) coupl kno th at RONALD was behinf them, with knif. Ready tO KILL.

"Ok Rei-chin goodbye noah" Nagis said b4 run to his door and shut tigh tly so Re ican't get insin.de.  
Rei angr and hit wall, " dan g, almost him had..."   
Richard fellt bad for Rei, he kn ew that feel.. .that fel when no bf.   
or gf becuas e rin wasn' t the gay. ew ., gross. notlike stupid re i wtf.

Rei wnetbecak to hi s appremnt and close dor. it wa s time.. eh took out the iece of celery he was saving and.. . sat down on kitchen flo rr..   
RIE DDN'T KNOW THAT. . .RODERICK WAS ON HIS BALCOLONEY AND WATHCING  
WHAT W ILL? ? WREI DO!!! i  
can't st op...

Rei fel t prep a rd alread bc his butthol e had got mOISZT from beeing wtih nagsia for so lnog.   
Rory wathced intnetlivtivly as Re i put the vegetit able in his swe et man hole..   
Rei began to pmup the clery in nd out mooning nagszis nam e. Rudolph began to get aroused. he hotl y stuff dd the veggie into his ASSHO and Ramen began to tou ch his BIG SCHLONG!! heis dog exPANDED when it was WET so hit became ( ha ah... beCAME.. bc dics. when cum... haha... . .. . ronaldo saved that 1 fr lat3r.... ) HARD.

"nAG!! NAgiSAahh!!! Nanocephalous!!: ' REI SCMREA MSD NAGIS NAME AS HE C oMBED all ovR THE hot cracked TILES of hism kt8ich en flor.  
RICHIE GAS PE D !!1 NAD shoOT H OT SEME AT WA ll of r ire aparetmetn. REI YELLES  
Who ra was at orpoch ?? ? ?   
Rei walk outside to reivela that.. ROCKELY WAS THER/ ?   
!! !! 

 

! 

 

!! : o! ! ! WHAT 1! 1/ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NICE
> 
> talk to me about this gross bullshit here   
> http://shirobadong.tumblr.com/


	3. who el se DIE ? ?? Ha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please help me

G Et OT O F Ma H HoUSEE >>> ?? ? RolAND !!! " Sc rem Ray  
"But... i n ed to tell u "  
"ok" rei say.. .  
"listone.... .. i m not hoo u thiin k i am,,, "   
"whot? " Rei flelt conflocted... if th is not Raegan... then who dis?   
"I am actuacly... som1 tha t u know v w all.|p p | || "   
Rae , confuzed? , look ed at Renee, " wh o dis? "  
"im... grarfeld."   
W AHT

it waz tru, Rin - was azctua lly garfelfd.  
"Y Garflield? Y a re u not cat anymoar?"  
"joh n... he's such a cun t... " " garlfield expla in.   
"Wat dO? " rei sa y? ??? Gar frlied ponder , thikn for a moemtnet. Ah! He know..   
'we ki ll.... nag!!!"   
REI S CR M"!!   
" N O! ' I L .. .. look this may be hard to believe garfield-sama but I am actually gay, and YES, i understand your concern because I am sure you have a completally reliable reason behind you wanting to hurt Nagisa - but frankly, I still believe that Nagisa is a kind hearted person who deserves respect, don't you? I think that although someone may have done bad - they are not a bad person, there are things in this world that we all must overcome and hurting others is not a reasonable path to go down when you could simply talk things out. Don't you think you can talk out your problems with Nagisa? I love this boy, he's the reason I wake up every day, the reason I smell the air and feel it on my skin. I live to love this boy, and some may call that bad - but I believe that it's okay!"  
GR RR.....   
GLAR FRELD BELIE V THAT THIS WA SL AST... STR A  
" N O!!!! ! ' HE Y ALL. THIS IS NOOT WH T DO WH EN U AN GR  
HE IS THE AL MIGHTL Y GARFIELD!!!! ! HE !!! UMST!!! K I L  
H E STABBb REII thr u ht e stoMAHC and H G O tO STnad onTO p of boody..... ha haa   
"WHERE IS YOUR GOD n OW?? ? REI | " he sa y, blood se ep from rei peen

"ti ME to fond NAGI s >:) " he sa i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me over a year to write i'm serious that's why it took me a year to post it im not late i spend lots of time on this thank u gn   
> talk to me about shit on tumblr and twitter ayy shirobadong.tumblr.com/ + @thecryforum

**Author's Note:**

> Take this and leave me alone


End file.
